


Distraction

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Top!Cas, artist!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a way to pull Cas away from his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlailingZombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlailingZombie/gifts).



> This is a bit different than the original idea, but it worked better like this c:  
> Also, kind of time stamp for a yet unwritten series which will be finished at some point... I can't promise when XD

Cas was sitting in the office chair, back perfectly straight as he leaned forward, one side of his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Dean smiled at him from the kitchen doorway, watching the smooth strokes of the brush on canvas, still amazed every time Cas got inspired, producing these phenomenal works of art in no time at all. Cas turned, obviously aware of his audience, flashing an amused grin before turning back to his work. 

He was perfect, Dean thought, with his just-fucked hair and skin splattered with every colour of paint imaginable, and Dean was struck with the sudden realization that Cas was his. Some miracle of Heaven had brought this loving, caring _wonderful_ person to him, and Cas seemed to want him as much as he did. 

Throwing down the tea towel he had draped over his shoulder, Dean turned the dial on the stove down, flicking the light on to double-check his pie before leaving the kitchen. 

Cas hummed as Dean's hands smoothed over his shoulders, tilting his head back with raised eyebrows as they slipped down, roaming over his chest.

"Dean," he sighed, "I'm trying to work." Cas frowned, but the shine in his eyes contradicted his tone. Dean smirked, bending down to kiss the back of his neck. His lips slipped down behind Cas' ear, dragging the tip of his tongue along the sensitive skin. 

"So?"

"So," Cas squirmed away, turning his chair to face Dean, "this needs to be done by Saturday and I need to concentrate."

Dean huffed, frowning down at the honest, apologetic face the smiled back up at him. "Fine. I'll just go check on my pie."

Cas grinned as he spun around, "I'll be here." Dean grumbled sarcastically as he wandered out of the room.

-

The ceiling was discoloured, not a lot, but it was. Dean frowned up at it and glanced back over at Cas. He was still sitting, still painting and still looking way too hot to be fair. An idea popped into his head and Dean pulled himself up, crawling under Cas' desk. 

Cas was sitting on one leg, using the other to keep his chair steady. Dean smirked at the little jolt as he pressed his fingers into Cas' thigh, dragging them down to bring Cas' leg off the chair. Cas mumbled a vague protest, but Dean pushed his hands up his thighs rubbing with his thumbs as the rest of his fingers wrapped around his hips. 

"Dean-"

"You just keep working baby, let me take care of you."

Cas started to say something, but his words were cut off with a small gasp as Dean pressed a palm to his crotch, massaging in gentle circles. 

"I told you, _relax_. Just keep working." 

Cas shifted in his seat, readjusting the brush in his hand before carefully swiping it across the semi-finished landscape in front of him. Dean nipped at his thighs through the dark denim, unbuttoning Cas' jeans as slowly as possibly. Cas arched helpfully as he tugged them down, smirking.

"So eager all of a sudden," he teased. 

"Well I'm not going to get rid of you any other way, am I?" 

Dean didn't even have to look up to see the smirk plastered on his face. "Like you'd even try." He grinned at the twitch in Cas' thigh, rubbing his hands under Cas' shirt, up his stomach and over his shoulders. 

Cas groaned as Dean turned his attention back to his thighs, nosing just under the edge of his boxers. He sucked at the soft skin there before biting down on the fabric and tugging Cas' boxers to his knees. Shoving them the rest of the way down, he was unsurprised, but amused to find Cas already half-hard. His cock twitched impatiently and Dean had to suppress a groan as a string of obscene thoughts ran through his mind. 

He cupped Cas' balls, rolling them gently between his fingertips and wrapping his other hand around his cock. A low groan distracted him momentarily and he almost hit his head on the desk in his attempt to look up at Cas. Running his thumb up the underside of Cas' cock, Dean shifted between his legs before pressing his mouth to the head of his cock. He slowly parted his lips, sliding slowly over Cas' length. The resulting moan sent a jolt straight to Dean's groin and his hips pressed forward unbidden. He must have stopped, because Cas jerked his hips forward, sliding through Dean's lips with another loud moan. 

" _Fuck_ , Dean..."

Dean hummed around his cock, earning him a string of noises that should probably not be legal. His knees spread as he moved in closer bobbing his head, tongue sliding along the shaft, flicking at the head as he pulled up. 

Cas continued moaning above him, babbling incoherently as he fisted one hand into Dean's hair. Dean smirked around him, swirling his tongue and licking down to the root and further down. His lips parted against Cas' balls, sucking gently as he took them into his mouth. 

He felt the wet slide of paint against his cheek, and for a moment he was distracted, smiling at the fact that yes, he could recognize the texture of paint. Cas was all too eager to redirect his attention, curling his fingers behind Dean's ear.

"Don't stop, babe," he grunted. His eyes were shut, mouth hanging open and Dean couldn't help pushing the chair back and stretching up o kiss him. Cas pushed him back with a whine, " _Dean_." Dean just smirked, pulling away from him entirely as he sunk back to his knees. He held his hands behind his back as he mouthed at the tip of Cas' cock, raising his eyes to watch his reaction. 

His hands slid down Cas' sides in time with his mouth - slowly, feeling every inch of him. 

"Hey, babe- Dean-" his head dropped back against the chair, hips jerking up involuntarily, "Dean, can we... move?" His hand gripped the chair, inching forward to intertwine his fingers with Dean's. 

Dean pulled off with a pop, "move where?" he peppered Cas' hips with kisses until his chin was tilted up roughly.

"Couch," Cas rasped, bending almost in half to kiss him before standing up and pulling his shirt over his head. 

Dean was half dressed before he got to the couch, jeans discarded somewhere along the way, his cock tenting the front of his boxers blatantly. He was jerked unceremoniously into Cas' lap, knees hitting the back of the couch as he landed. His hips were pulled forward and he whined at the contact, rolling forward into it. 

Cas' growl broke through the air and he shoved Dean backwards, tugging his boxes down with practised ease. Dean was back in his lap in less than thirty seconds, breath coming way too fast. 

"Ca- Cas-" The hard length of Cas' cock brushed up against his ass and Dean rolled his hips back against him. "

"Don't be so impatient," Cas chided, pulling Dean flush against him as he dug one hand between the couch cushions.

"The hell are you doing?" Dean mumbled, mouthing at his neck, and shoulder. Cas only smiled and tilted his head, lengthening his neck and encouraging Dean's ministrations. When he pulled his hadn back up, Dean tilted his head, leaning back with a smirk, one eyebrow raised suggestively. 

"You keep lube in the couch?"

"Evidently," Cas smirked, looking directly into Dean's eyes as he flicked the bottle open. Dean broke the connection, groaning as he closed his eyes. 

"I fucking love you," he mumbled, pressing their mouths together again. 

As Cas pulled back, he whispered "I know", running a slick finger over Dean's hole and pulling a moan from deep in his throat. As the digit pushed in, Dean pressed back onto it, despite Cas' intentional care. He didn't lose any enthusiasm as Cas added a second, and then third finger, fucking himself back on him eagerly. 

"Cas?" he breathed, and he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Cas' fingers were gone with an whine from Dean. When he felt the tip of Cas' cock against him, meeting Cas' thrust forward. They both stilled for a moment, their eyes locking as Dean adjusted, leaning back with his hands on Cas' knees. 

Dean lifted his hips and slowly sunk back down, taking Cas' face in his hand and kissing the moan off Cas' lips. They found rhythm easily as Dean rose and fell against him, Cas with his arms around Dean's waist, holding him tight. 

It didn't take long to find climax. Cas pulled his feet up onto the edge of the couch, thrusting up with increased urgency. Every fibre of Dean was on edge, already so close to tipping that all it took was one grunt from Cas before he was arching up, coming messily between them. Cas was quick to follow, digging blunt nails into Dean's ass as he came. 

It took a few minutes before Dean was able to sit up again and he crushed his lips against Cas', winding his arms around his neck. Cas welcomed him, sliding his hands up Dean's back.

"Love you," he mumbled. 

"Hmm," Dean grinned, "don't you have work to do?"


End file.
